Love Games
by iLoveJamesMaslow
Summary: Sonny's adopted sister comes to stay and Nico has a little crush on her. Good news is that she likes him back. With her sister's help, will the two end up together? Or will something get in the way? Nico/OC


**I totally wrote this in my math class today instead of taking notes. Bad Shauna, bad. But... I think it came out pretty good.**

**P.S. Brandon Mychal Smith is my new husband. LOVE HIM.! xoxo**

_~Romie's POV~_

My eyes fluttered open as I awakened from my slumber on the plane. My earbuds were still in my ears. The song playing from my iPod Touch was Lost Without U by Robin Thicke. He's my addiction. I can barely focus when I'm listening to his music.

My name is Romie Noelle Williams. I'm Sonny Munroe's adopted sister. My hair is about the color of Adrienne Bailon's in The Cheetah Girls 2 except it's a little bit darker. My eyes are a shade of green that "has never been seen before." I also danced lyrical at my school back in Wisconsin and I still do occasionally. I had been reluctant to move with my mom and Sonny when she first came to Hollywood, so they left me with my grandparents and said they would send for me in a few months.

I removed my earbuds, apparently in perfect time. There was announcement over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts, as we will be beginning our descent momentarily."

I quickly fastened my seatbelt and proceeded to look out of the window. I could see the LAX sign Then, I began to feel the plane tilting slightly and head downwards. It was official. I was living in Los Angeles.

I was now walking through the halls of the So Random set on my way to the prop house. I practically begged the cab driver to send my luggage to my mom's place. But begging didn't seem to work, so I had to pay extra. Fifteen dollars extra, to be exact.

Once I had made it to the prop house, I stood in the doorway for a minute. Everyone was there. Zora, Nico, Grady, Marshall, and Tawni. By the depressed look on Sonny's face, my arrival time was perfect. They all looked up at me at the same time, and their eyes widened in shock for a quick second before they regained their composure.

I signaled them to stay quiet. I crept up behind Sonny and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around. Her mouth dropped open and eyes widened in shock. She began gasping and shaking.

"Breathe, Sonny. Breathe!"

Sonny took in a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. I laughed and hugged her extra tight.

"How's my favorite sister?"

I let go of her and laughed. "Glad to be away from Grandma and Grandpa. They were driving me nuts!"

"Sister?" Nico and Grady said at the same time.

"Adopted sister," Sonny explained.

"Hi, I'm Romie," I said, pulling Nico into a hug. I pulled away after a second. "Sorry. I'm a hugger."

"Don't worry about it. It's completely fine," he said, his arms still wrapped around me.

"Nico, you can let go of her now," Sonny chimed in.

"Right," he laughed. His arms dropped to his sides seconds after.

I began walking through the prop house, running my hands over everything, taking it all in. "This is too awesome! I could hang out _just_ in here and be perfectly happy."

Sonny laughed. "Yeah, the prop house kinda has that effect on people."

"That's one side-affect I don't mind having." By this time, I had completely circled the room. I was sitting on the couch in front of the flat screen TV.

"So where's your stuff?" Sonny asked, looking around for my belongings. "I don't see a suitcase."

"I sent it to Mom's."

"Well, you might wanna get it back because we live in the hidden suites upstairs."

"Really? That's awesome!" I pulled my blue rhinestoned Blackberry out of my pocket. I stood up from the couch and began to walk into the hallway. I pressed speed dial "6" and waited for Mom to pick up.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Sonny, but your sister is really cute," Nico commented, rubbing his hand together nervously. He looked past Sonny and at me. My back just so happened to be towards them. My left hand was in my left pocket. The other was gripping my phone. "And she looks pretty nice in those jeans."

"NICO!" Sonny yelled, her voice going up an octave, the sound bouncing off the high ceilings. She never expected him to say anything like that about me. "But you really like her don't you?" He nodded. "Then I'll help you out because she actually likes you, too." Sonny whispered the last part.

"Thanks a lot, Sonny."

"Just don't get all goofy around her."

"I won't."

"But thanks for complimenting my sister, though."

He didn't bother to respond a third time. Sonny always had to have the last word. It drove everybody crazy.

"Did she answer?" Sonny asked as I walked back into the room.

"Yeah. She said she would send my things right back. And she told me to tell you 'hi'."

My gaze remained fixed on the floor. "I'm glad to see you're back in a better mood, though, sis."

For the next few minutes, everyone kinda did their own thing. Zora went back in her sarcophagus. Nico and Grady were on one end of the couch playing. Tawni was on the other end - compact mirror in hand - making sure her hair was perfectly in place. Sonny was standing in front of the fridge (with the door open) trying to decide what flavor water she wanted. And I was sitting at the top of the swirly slide, debating on whether or not I should go down backwards or just the old-fashioned way. Both had their advantages. One way is more fun, the other way... you could do the Disney princess wave. Backwards is the best. Definitely.

I turned around, my back facing the slide entrance, and placed my palms on the cold plastic. Just as I was ready to push off, something threw my balance completely out of whack.

"Whaddup, Randoms?"

Sonny's voice was annoyed. "What are you doing her, Chad?"

"CHAD?"

Everyone's head turned toward me, including Chad Dylan Cooper's.

My hand must have been getting sweaty because before I even realized what was going on, I had slid backwards. Right before I reached the end of the yellow tube, my body flipped and I landed with a thud onto the floor of the prop house. I was on my stomach with my hair spread out around me. I was able to see everyone drop what they were doing and run over to me... before I blacked out.

* * *

When I awoke several hours later, there was a bright light being shined in my eye and some guy was prying it open with his fingers.

"What's going on?" I gasped, causing the guy to quickly move his hand away. "And why does my head hurt?" I touched my forehead.

"She's going to be just fine," the doctor assured someone. Then he looked at me. "I'll go get some ice for that bump. Absolutely gorgeous eyes, by the way." And with that, he went off in the other direction.

I had absolutely no clue where I was. The fact that I was lying on a couch was the only thing I was sure about. The walls around me were a navy blue. To my left I could make out a vanity mirror. There were also people walking around in what looked like private school uniforms.

I sat up and looked around. Something caught my eye. A sign, to be more specific. My eyes widened. I was on the set of Mackenzie Falls. My **_least_** favorite show. Feel free to tell Sonny.

Now that I knew where I was, I dreaded turning around and seeing whom the doctor had been speaking with.

"You're gonna have to turn around, eventually."

I braced myself and turned around to look into the face of TV's Chad Dylan Cooper. My eyes rolled at the sight of him and I gave him a death glare. "So what happened exactly? I can't remember a thing."

"You lost your balance coming down the slide, flipped over, and hit your head."

I laughed at that. "Sounds like me."

The doctor came back and handed me a white ice pack. I placed it on my forehead. "Thanks," I said to him.

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "Just leave the ice on that bump for at least 15 more minutes, okay?"

"Gotcha."

Then he left and I turned to Chad again. "Why I am here anyway? I don't like you."

Chad smiled. The one that made me want to puke. "They had to go rehearse and Sonny didn't want you to be by yourself."

"Well they should be back by now, so I'm just gonna leave."

He walked around the couch to my side and helped me to my feet. I scoffed and took one step away from him and stumbled, but he caught me before I hit the ground.

"I don't think you should be walking just yet."

"How am I supposed to get back then?"

"I could carry you."

"Ugh, whatever," I replied, angrily.

It was then that I realized that Chad's hands were still on my waist. I rolled my eyes. "Just carry me to the freakin' prop house."

He lifted me into his arms, bridal style, and we were soon on our way to Sonny and my new friends.

**So... review and tell me what you think.! And PM me if you have any story ideas. Also, check out my other stories, _Can't Back Down, _and my oneshot, _That Day In the Park. _Both about Big Time Rush. Thnx. =)**

**~Shauna Leslie-Maslow~**


End file.
